Standing Still
by Way2DawnWielder
Summary: Akuroku Yaoi/Shounen-ai thing. Roxas meets a strange redhead and finds something is a bit off with him.
1. What SHOULD be taught in school

**Ok, I have started a new one. I dount that this will be goign very fast, so I can either post long chapters with a lot of time inbetween, or post short chapters closer together. I think I'll go with the second option.**

**And yes, this is ntended to be an Akuroku fic. But I'm not so sure yet. I haven't ever used Namine, and think it would be interesting to try it. So I guess that the story will write itself. (But I am pretty sure it will be akuroku)**

* * *

Maybe it is possible to be so bored you can literally feel like your somewhere else that's even twice as boring. That's how it feels here in my _Algebra 1 _class.

Maybe the boring class is just me, but I know that the wierd teacher really is crazy. He just sits in the front and says "Turn to page 375 and do questions 21-104."

Maybe I should start with who I am. I would be Roxas being very bored in my 10th grade algebra class. Sadly, I am a freshman which doesn't seem like a good mixture for being popular. I guess I wasn't set to be one of those preppy jocks that always wear_ Aberocrombie and Fitch. _Or however you spell it.

I really don't exactly fit into any of the groups. I usually like wearing comfortable used clothes that don't really look tacky, but not cool either. My hair is always spiked up no matter what I do to it. Even when it's wet it still never faulters. It's so spiked it prickes any finger that dares to touch it.

I don't have any really good friends or groups. I have a few people I talk to or say 'Hi' to in the hall, but that's about it. No one to call at 1 in the morning, to take out and stay up way past curfew, or to sit with every day at lunch regularly. Isn't everyone supposed to have someone like that or is it just a myth?

Still, back to reality, Mr. Xigbar with his one sentance is sitting at a wooden desk with a swivel chair. I bet he wouldn't even notice if someone snuck out.

Speaking of such, someone with red hair (I don't know his name) and tattoos on his cheeks stands and bluntly walkes out of the room. Right in front of the teacher who is just staring straight saying the sentance over and over again. I wonder exactly what's wrong with him. I guess the other students don't notice or don't care at all. Yet, some others sneak out behind the redhead. One goes up to Mr. Xigbar and goes right up to his face, then walkes out and the teacher still didn't notice.

I decide to get up and walk out myself and head for my locker. I am right around the corner and hear a slightly deep, yet subtle voice talking to someone. I peek around the corner to see the redhead from earlier talking to a small group of people, all of which are skipping class. There's some pretty akward looking guys in the group. One with pink hair, one with black hair in a very emo-ish cut, another with blue hair that's almost the color of my eyes.

I quietly sighed and started out to walk out around them without getting noticed. Once I got to the redhead, I bumped into him and looked over at him. This time I got a good clear look at the boy. He looked to be at least 2 years older than me and I had to literally look up at him. His face seemed flawless and I wondered for a split second what was with those diomond shape tattoos under his eyes. They seemed to complete his face although, and it suited him in my opinion.

I said my 'sorry' and continued walking. My locker was about 20 lockers away from the group, and I could still hear them talking behind me.

"Marly, are you going to the movies with us Friday?'' One voice said.

"I'll be there."

"Zex, what about you? You have a ride for friday?"

"Uhmm....."One said uncertainly. I wasn't looking so I couldn't tell who exactly was saying what.

"I can take him." I knew that one had to be the redhead. The voice suited him perfectly like the tattoos did.

The whole group of people were wearing the same black hoodie and each wearing a different shade of faded jeans. They looked like wierd clones of each other.

That's when I shut the locker and headed outside. Luckily I didn't have to pass the guys in hoodies again. All of them seemed to creep me out, except for the redhead. He seemed like the wierdest one, but he also seemed normal at the same time.

Once outside the peach-colored school, I didn't really know what to do with my spare time. What do people do when they're skipping class? Do they go home? Walk around? What do they do? These are the things they need to teach us in class in my opinion.

I started searching my pockets for something to do and come up with 1,000 munny in a bag, a paperclip, and god-only-knows-what-that-is. It looked kind of like dirt, but then again not really.

Once fishing out the stuff in my pockets, I walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. Only to soon lay down and fall asleep.

I awoke to the sound of many many feet rushing by me in a chance to get out of the horrid hell they call school.

After I realized that I had skipped the rest of the day, I also realized that waking up on the side of the walkway near the fountain outside had to have dropped my social status at least 50 points. Not that I had one in the first place. But is it better to be a nobody than to be a picked-on-geek? I guess it is.

I swiped away some loose hairs and they just fell right back into my face anyways. I got up and started for home when I saw the guys from the lockers again. They were all crowded around each other and there were 2 more of them. The redhead was no where to be seen either. It almost seemed pointless to be involved without him there.

Did I just say involved? How was I involved with anything? There wasn't anything to be involved in. All I did was bump into the guy. That's it. Why am I still talking to myself?

I have a strange habit of doing that when I'm really trying to debate something with...myself. I know it sounds wierd, but haven't any of you ever done it? Truthfully, everyone does.

Anyways, back on point, I started off out for home. I didn't need anything back from the school because I wasn't in school today. I guess I could ask Hayner, but I don't see him anywhere. I decide not to bother with looking around for him, and go home.

XxXxX

_2:00pm: Arrive home._

_2:30pm: Take shower._

_2:40pm: Get out of shower._

_2:40-4:00pm: Watch movie._

_4:10pm: Get call looking for Zexion from modeling agency down street._

What's with that last one? But still, that's how my afternoon went up until that point. I think the voice was the redhead from the group when they were talking about going to the movies on Friday. The caller I.D. said it was from the modeling agency down the street. What would the redhead be doing there? Plus, what was his name?

I suddenly feel the urge to respond to him. I want...scratch that. I _need _to know these things.

"Hello. Is this Zexion?" That voice, I know it has to be the redhead.

I take a deep breath and fake 'Zexions' voice as well as possible. All I heard him say earlier was 'uhm' and that doesn't give me much.

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"Can you come meet me at work? I need some help down here and Marly's busy." It worked!

"Ok. I'll be there in about 5 minutes."

"Where are you? Don't you live across town?" Darn. It was working up until this point.

"I'm about 5 minutes away visiting someone. I'll be right there, bye." And I hung up.

What am I doing? I seriously don't know anymore. What am I thinking is another good question. I still decided to go meet the redhead, though I don't know his name, or haven't ever met him, and I don't know anything else about him for that matter. All I really know is what he sounds like on the phone. I still can't seem to pry myself away. There's something about the redhead, maybe it's the way he looks or the way he sounds, but something is different. I just have this strange, feeling about him.

I guess it's nothing, so I head over to the agency.

* * *

**I guess it's decided, its going to be Akuroku. My friend Angela helped me decide. **

**Well, Theres not much to say with this except I hope to have the next one up ASAP. I have nothing on it now, but I will work on it after I'm done with the A/Ns, So I guess I'll get to work.**


	2. What Zexion looks like

XxXx

Once out and on my way, I stop to look into a window at nothing particularly interesting. It's named the "Sweet Sweet Candy Shop". Nothing I'm interested in. I see some gum balls, chocolates, but the last thing in the window really gets to me. A box of chocolate-covered strawberries. I can't help myself, so I walk in and buy a box. There aren't many in it, but I can't eat more than 3 at a time.

I eat my fill, then continue down the sidewalk. I can see the agency up ahead when I begin to feel a big lightheaded. I stop at the vacant building next to me and lean on the wall for a second. The feeling doesn't go away, and I shake my head a few times only to make it worse. I put my hand up to my forehead and close my eyes. Still nothing different. Then I black out completely for what only seems like about 2 seconds.

Once I open my eyes again, I see the sidewalk right in front of me. I begin taking a mental note of all moving parts, and everything seems intact. So I make my move to stand up, and slowly make my way up the wall. Once I'm up, something feels different. I'm not dizzy anymore, but I seem...Taller? Is that possible? Did I hit my head and am just imagining it or something? I walk over to the nearest window (Which happens to be the candy store) and look at myself. My eyes widen and I make a face at the window to be sure it is me I'm looking at. I move my arm up and realize that was my reflection. I seem to be about a head taller, I have blackish-blue hair that is all going every which way except for up, I am wearing a black hoodie and a pair of faded worn jeans. My eye color is completely different shade of blue.

I take another long look at myself and shake my head. I must have hit my head. I look just like one of the guys that were swarming the redhead. Something _really_ weird is going on here. I decide to let it pass and continue my journey over to the agency. I walk in and am instantly greeted by many people asking if I need anything.

"Welcome! Can I get you some water?"

"Hello. May I get you anything?"

There had to have been 20 people all around asking me the same thing over and over.

"Yes, you could." Whoa, even my voice sounded different! I sounded like I did on the phone!

"What is it?"

"Yes?"

Ah! To many people talking all at once!

"The redheaded man." What the hell was that Roxas? Couldn't you find a better name?

All of them pointed to a dark red door that had some flames painted on it. It wasn't very decorated other than the flames, but it was in possibly the only secluded place in here. I pushed my way through the people and walked over to the door without turning around. I opened the door and saw the redhead without his shirt on trying to look for something.

He didn't seem to notice me, so I cleared my throat not moving from the doorframe. He spun around with a frazzled look on his face and looked instantly calm once he saw me.

"Zexion! I need help finding my flame shirt. If they even have me wear one, they want that on at least for the beginning. I need major help!" The redheaded man said.

_I need some sort of a name here!_ I thought frantically.

"You mean that one?" I pointed to a random shirt and it floated up into the air. I took a step back and it fell back into a pile of clothes. The redhead didn't seem to notice though and turned toward the way I was still pointing at. What is happening here? What the hell was that? And why do I look and sound like someone else!?

"Aha! Zexion, you're the best!" He exclaimed and I was still standing there confused. It finally hit me that I was standing here in some random guy's changing room not in my own body. Not to mention whatever was up with the crazy-floating shirt. I guess this is what Zexion looks like.

I just stood still, not really able to move. My head was spinning again, but I didn't feel lightheaded like before. I must be dreaming or something. Yeah, dreaming.

The redhead snapped his fingers in front of my face and I realized I was spacing out there. I shook my head a few times, and decided to keep playing along. I knew at one point or another this was going to come back and bite me in the ass.

The redhead pulled the shirt on over his head and tried speaking with it covering his mouth. I couldn't make out a word from it, so I waited until it was completely over his head.

"So are you going to be able to take the pictured Zex? Please?"

What pictures?

"What are you talking about?" Was my only reply.

"That's why I asked you to come down here. You did it for me last time and the boss loved them. But please don't ask me to take off my shirt for at least 5 minutes. It gets embarrassing."

What did I know about taking pictures? I was hoping this strange body would help me with this like it did with the voice. Maybe I would be a natural at the pictures thing.

XxXx

The photo shoot went quite well. This Zexion person was well and ready for it. I had no idea what was going on over half the time, but the body and voice seemed to take over when I needed it. I got some really good pictures though. The 'boss' was pleased and asked if I wanted the job. I declined because I really wasn't feeling like myself at the time.

The redhead asked me if I wanted to go for pizza after he changed. Of course, I still needed to know more about him. I don't know what this is, but I need to know him. I can't explain this too well, but it's just a feeling I have. I just have to know him or I will most likely go crazy. So far he seems normal. So far...

I don't even know what's going on so far. I have a lot of questions right now, and who do I even ask? I can't ask the redhead, can I? What would he know? Ah! This is so frustrating!

We head out once he is finished changing. He's now wearing actual clothes and not just rags and small pieces of clothes. He has on a black hoodie somewhat like mine, only with the hood up, and a pair of new denim jeans. He has a black studded belt on that hangs down to his mid-thigh and new sketcher sneakers.

Once we pass that vacant wall, I begin feeling dizzy again. That lightheaded feeling that I got on the way here. Same thing happens, I feel lightheaded, then I black out and wake up me again. I mustn't have scared the redhead away because the first thing I saw was a flash of red hair.

I get up slowly and every feeling is gone. You would expect a headache or some after-dizziness. But I have nothing. It's as if it never happened. I shake my head a few times and realize I'm shorter than I was before. The only thing different was that I wasn't on the ground when I opened my eyes. I was still standing and looking at the redhead. Looking _up _at him would be more precise.

I found he wasn't holding me and luckily I was standing on my own. Once I looked back in the window, I was myself again. I looked over at the redhead who didn't seem the least bit phased, just a bit confused.

"Who are you?" He asked surprisingly calm.

"Why don't we talk over at the pizza place. I'll buy." Simple, and a good a place as any.

Silence the whole walk. Another lucky thing, the pizza place is only a block away from the studio. We were there in a matter of minutes, and sitting waiting for our order.

"So are you one of them? I saw the shirt you know." Them? Who is them?

"I really don't know who 'them' is. I know about that just about as much as I even know what's going on here. What exactly happened back there?" The whole truth and nothing but the truth.

"Wait, you don't know? I thought everyone did, well, everyone who is involved. You're obviously involved too."

"Involved in what!?" I said a bit to loudly, and the other customers looked our direction before turning back and trying not to stare.

"Wow. You really are clueless, aren't you?"

"Who are you, what is going on, who are they,why am I here, and what was up with the shirt?"

He got some form of a smirk on his face. "In order, name's Axel, your involved in some...awkward affairs, they are an organization that is trying to reach a common goal, you are here because you need answers and the shirt, well, it's a bit complicated. You just simply point and things happen. Learn to control it, and it can be useful. Just be careful and try not to make a person go invisible. I did that when I was learning, my science teacher almost had a heart attack when he started to disappear."

I think I feel a migraine coming on. "So how do you use this again?"

"Just...point." On the last word, he pointed a slender finger to the salt and it went up into the air, then he moved his finger and it went to shake some over my shoulder. "It's good luck." He said with another classic smirk.

"Try it." Easier said than done, Axel.

I pointed at the same salt container and it remained lifeless. Probably because I think this is stupid!

"This is pointless! I feel so stupid right now." Once again I spoke to loudly and got the usual glances from the other customers.

"Ok. Try relaxing. Then concentrate, and point. It becomes second nature after a while." Axel said leaning in on the table. I had completely forgotten about our food at this point.

I took a deep breath and tried again, with the same results.

"I give up, this has to be some sort of stupid practical joke!" For the third time, way too loudly. But this time I instinctively flung my hands in the air as if that would make some sort of point. Just the usual hand gestures you make when something is annoying.

But once my hands were in the air, I noticed the woman carrying our pizza was there once she yelped and fell back. Nothing to odd, it was as if I had accidentally hit her, but the thing was that the pizza on the pan was still hovering in the air. It remained right where she had been holding it until I put my hands down.

"See...?" He was about to continue with my name, but realized he didn't know anything about me yet.

"What's your name? I never got it..."

"It's...Roxas." I was still staring at the woman on the ground trying to get the rest of the pizza off the floor. She waited for someone to come with a mop to clean up the rest. Some of the other customers left and new ones came in. No one really seemed to notice the flying pizza except the waitress and she really didn't seem to care. I was over a bit surprised and looked back at Axel who just gave me the 'I-told-you-so' look.

"Ok. I don't really get this, but I think I can manage. So what was up with the other thing? How can I look and sound like someone else?" I am still majorly confused.

"That one I really don't know. I have never seen someone do that before. Did you do it on purpose? Can you do it again?"

"No and probably not. Give me a minute." I stopped everything in my brain. I began to feel lightheaded again, but this time I noticed it almost felt like my molecules were rearranging. Once again, I blacked out for a mere 5 seconds, and when I opened my eyes, I felt different. Once again, I was taller. (Is it just me, or is everyone taller than me?) I looked over at Axel who was staring at me with his mouth open. I looked down at my hands and noticed they were different. Looking down, I also noticed how skinny I was. I made a grab for the napkin dispenser and saw myself in it. The first difference I noticed with the blurry me was that my hair was red...and spiked. Then a pair of tattoo's under my eyes, and that's when I realized that I was _Axel_.

My mouth fell open, then I felt like smiling. That would be marked as the first thing I actually did that I meant to do. I felt a boost of confidence as I looked back at the real Axel and copied his pose perfectly. It must have been like looking in a mirror for him.

"Don't do that." We said together. I guess I must have him copied perfectly. We moved and talked in unison. I guess that was why I was able to survive a photo shoot with that Zexion guy.

I tried to not do what the other Axel was doing, but it proved impossible. Every time he made a movement, I was forced to copy. I finally got control of voice though.

"Stop! Let me try and get back." I shut my eyes and looked down. This time I didn't feel a thing, but when I looked back at the napkin dispenser that was still in my hand, I was myself again.

"I think it's time for me to go." I was, to tell the truth, excited to get home and maybe even practice some more.

I set some money on the table to pay for the pizza that had landed on the floor and a large tip for knocking over the waitress.


	3. Getting the gist of it

**OK. So I finally got internet and got to post numberz 3 4 and 5. 6 is ALMOST done and should b up by tonight!! Lotsa love....The writer.**

* * *

"Do you want a ride home?" I wasn't sure if I should've said yes or not. I needed a ride, yes, but I live in the lower parts of town. The ones rich kids and freaking _models_ don't belong around.

"I don't really know..."

"That means yes. Come on." Since when did that mean yes?

"Since I said it did. Can you go any faster?" Whoa, did he just read my mind or something? I guess it's only par for the course for how today is going. And I was moving kind of slow, in case you're wondering. I don't really know why, but I couldn't seem to get in me to walk fast like Axel was. Must be the long legs.

I caught up to him and had to practically jog to keep up. I guess that's an advantage to being extra tall. Soon, we turned the corner to reveal a multi-level parking lot. We went up 3 levels and found his car in one of the lots. I was to busy catching my breath to look around much, but what caught my eye was the bright red Porsche we were standing in front of.

Axel clicked a button and it made some fast beeping noises before turning on. He got in and I followed suit on the passenger side. Once I had actually let my breath catch up with me, we were already on the road.

"So where do you live?" I thought it almost scary to let the redhead (who I didn't know at all) know where I live.

"Just keep going straight down this street. I'll tell you when to turn."

"That sounds simple enough."

We sat in silence for a while. I got a chance to test just how comfortable the seats were in his car. They were like sitting on a cloud.

"So what exactly can you do?" I couldn't help it, I was too curious.

"Huh? Oh...I can do pretty much anything that has to do with fire. My temperature is regularly higher than the normal persons though. When the air around me is cooler, my heat seems to make a wall. That's what my doctor said at least. Plus all the basics, like the salt thing. But 'it' ranges to just about anything you can think of. There are certain abilities for each of the elements and certain ones for just individual people who want to learn them. It's kind of complicated. I have some documents at home that explain it better than I ever could."

"Oh, can I see it sometime?"

Axel got that look in his eye, and turned sharply on a red light. There were car honks and tires screeching on the ground. One person leaned out of his window and yelled something I couldn't hear, but I'm sure it was foul.

"What the hell are you doing?" It was more of a yell in panic than a question.

"Doing what you asked me too. I'm taking you to go see those papers."

"I didn't ask you to kill me in the process!" I was still a bit frazzled by the near accident, but it was receding.

"In the process? You _really_ need to loosen up Roxy." He glanced over at me and I could almost feel myself shrinking under his glare. He was right though, I did need some time to myself. I haven't had a good or some time to just hang out and have fun in a long while.

Axel only almost ran over 3 people, was almost pulled over (He outran them), and last, almost got into 5 accidents. That proves just how bad a driver he is.

I couldn't believe we made it to his place without a single scratch or dent on the Porsche. My heart was beating fast by the time we pulled out in front of a structure that looked more like a company owned building than a residential lot.

It was completely white, and had a well trimmed lawn stretching out from the base of the mansion. There were awnings over the windows on the bottom and the place looked relatively spotless. It almost looked like the white house from the outside.

Axel pulled up and waved a hand out of his window signaling someone to open a gate which led around back to a garage that had to be the size of my whole house. I sure wouldn't have minded living here instead of where I live, with my father on the other side of town.

My mouth must have been open, but I couldn't even think straight right then. Once we pulled up, I got out on my side and just stood there. The garage had to have been able to fit my whole house in it. This was ridiculous.

I followed Axel as he walked through a door that led into a rather large room with a chandler hanging up above. I took a wild guess and figured this was the living room. I couldn't believe how expensive everything in the room must have cost. There were paintings all over on the walls, and the couches looked to be made of velvet. I felt really out of place right then. I felt like I was the only thing that wasn't worth a fortune in the room.

I felt very out of place and wondered if it wasn't such a good idea to come here in the first place. Maybe I could just look at those papers and walk home. I was to far away to walk. I wouldn't be home until morning if I did, so I was forced to stay.

We walked into another room and I noticed it too had a chandelier. Looking around, this seemed to be just a sitting room. Just like in the last room, everything looked like it was worth a fortune, and I was once again feeling like I didn't belong around such expensive things. Was that a Rembrandt on the wall? It sure looked like it.

I kept following Axel and felt lost after about the 5th turn we made. We went through another room and were in a hallway that seemed to be never ending. Axel put on a face that looked like he was severely bored. We went down the hallway and turned right where there was an elevator.

"You have an elevator in your house? That's insane!" I broke the silence not trying to hide the amazement in my voice.

Axel gave me a soft smile that was obviously not real. What is up with this place? I decided it would be better to just do what he was and show no emotion if you can help it. I looked forward and set my best bored face as I stepped into the elevator.

We went up 3 floors and came to a halt. We stepped out and I instantly noticed the feel of the place. There were red carpets that looked more comfortable than my own bed. There was what looked to be 2 king-sized beds together as one huge bed along the wall with sheets with flames on them. Speaking of flames, everything in the room was covered with them. The bed sheets, the walls, the side table, everything in the room had flames on it. The lamp on the side table was the thing that stuck out the most. They had blue flames unlike everything else. Everything else in the room was red or black. Axel flicked a switch and a light turned on up above. The room almost seemed to come alive when he did so.

I couldn't believe my own eyes. There were doors leading to other rooms and Axel walked over to one of the doors and opened it.

"Make yourself at home; I'm going to change, so I'll be out in a sec."

With that, Axel walked into what I supposed was the closet, and I sat down on the bed. I almost instantly felt like falling asleep. The bed was like sitting on a cloud. I couldn't believe how comfortable I was. I lay down and seemed to only become entranced by the ceiling until I heard Axel on his way out. He was wearing jeans that drug on the ground when he walked. The thing that got to me was that that was all he was wearing. He didn't't have a shirt on.

I hadn't't noticed I was staring at him until he waved his hand in front of my face and got my attention.

"Am I that sexy Roxy?" I could feel my face get warm and I knew I was blushing. I looked down in an attempt to hide it, but it didn't't work to well. Axel decided to leave it at that and walked over to a random spot in the room. He raised one hand and a trap door above had moved up and over.

"Reno! Are you up there?!" Axel yelled up into the hole in the ceiling.

"Yeah, come on up." I heard faintly from that direction.

"K, hold on a minute."

Axel walked away from the spot under the door and walked over to a red cell phone with (Of course) flames on it. He punched in a few numbers and I could hear it ring, but when the person picked up all I could get was indistinct chatter.

"Hello, is Zexion there please? Yeah? Ok…Hi. Yeah, I'm at home…Yea. Where are you? Oh. Can you come over here for a minute? I have a job for you…yeah, ok. See you in 5."

Axel hung up and threw the phone over on the bed.

"Are you coming?" He said as he walked back over to the spot under the hole up above.

"How exactly do you get up there?" I was (For the millionth time today) confused again.

"There's a ladder up above in Reno's room. You want to get it?" At first I wasn't quite sure what he meant, but soon I was walking over to the spot where he was standing and looked up. There was the end of the ladder, and I pointed to it. It didn't't do anything the first time, but I tried again and it came down all right, right on top of me. That thing was a lot heavier than it looked too.

I could hear Axel dying of laughter to the side of me as I got up. I sent him a glare and he laughed more. I started my way up the wooden ladder and he followed soon after. The first thing I noticed was the redhead sitting at his computer typing something every so often. The room was the same size as Axel's and looked almost exactly like his. There were flames everywhere but the furniture was arranged differently. I sat watching the other redhead at the computer. He had the same red hair as Axel's, but it was tied back. I couldn't see his face because he had his back turned to us. I hadn't't realized I stopped on the top step on the ladder. Axel pushed me up by my butt and I yelped before jumping up onto the floor.

"What was that for?!" I exclaimed.

"You weren't't moving!" Axel said as he crawled up.

"You didn't't have to grab my ass!"

"Well it got you out, didn't't it?" True, but he could've just said something.

"Could you two _please _stop bickering?" The redhead said as he turned around. I noticed he was almost a carbon copy of Axel. The same tattoos under the eyes, same facial features, everything. His voice was the teeniest bit deeper though.

Axel walked over to Reno who had turned back over to his computer screen and I noticed something blinking on top of it. Reno was apparently talking to someone through web cam.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Same old Axel.

Reno shot him a glare that made him look even more like Axel.

"Oh, you're talking to your wittle gwilfwiend onwine?" Axel teased sticking his lower lip out in a sarcastic pout.

Reno blushed and said," I am not even talking to a girl, dumb ass."

"Ha! Welcome to the family bro!" Huh?

"Shut-up you gay-ass!" Reno said as he turned to look at Axel.

"Family?" First thing I said in a while.

"Ha-ha, you wouldn't't understand if I told you." Axel said as he looked back at me.

"Try me." I looked back over at him and tilted my head over to the side ever so slightly.

"How about I show you instead?" Axel did the exact same thing I did and tilted his head to the side. I sat up straight.

"Axel, you know what he'll do if he finds out. He could tell the whole school." Reno butted in on our conversation.

"So what if he does? He's the one who asked." Axel shot back at him.

"Are you sure you can trust him?"

"I'm still here you know." I rejoined the conversation.

"I'm pretty sure I can Reno."Axel said.

"Just show me already!" I exclaimed, coming to the decision that no one would listen unless I yelled.

"Alright. You asked for it." Axel said as he began walking over to me.

The very last thing I was expecting him to do was what he acctually did. He came over and pushed me down on the bed kissing me.

I couldn't move or breathe with him on top of me. I could see Reno out of the corner of my eye. He was just watching with his mouth slightly open giving me the impression he hadn't ever seen Axel do this to a guy.

I didn't't move Axel off of me or anything. I just lay there almost completely lifeless. My head was spinning. "_Do I actually like this?"_ Was the only thing on my mind.

Axel pulled off me and stood up his eyes never leaving mine looking for any kind of reaction. My mind pulled up with a blank though. I couldn't think, I couldn't move, I couldn't even breathe. I think my heart stopped as well. I finally mustered up a smile and said," So that's the family you were talking about?"

Axel seemed surprised. "Yeah…" I could tell he still wasn't sure if my reaction was a good thing or a bad thing.

Before anyone had the chance to say anything else, a head popped out of the hole in the floor where the door was still open. I saw the guy that I was back in the agency look over at me and Axel. He looked the exact same as I had looked, and sounded the same when he did speak.

"What are you two doing?" I looked up at Axel and he was still on top of me. I squirmed a little under him and he finally got off and sat on the bed. I sat up to get a better view of the guy coming out of the floor.

"Hi Zexion." Reno greeted him.

"Hey Reno, hi Axel." Zexion came and sat down on the other side of the bed, never losing his posture. He almost looked like he was posing for a picture or something, yet you could tell it was how he normally sat.

"So is this my job Ax?" Was he referring to me?

"Not yet, I still haven't explained things to him yet."

"Do NOT explain the 'family' to me again though." I said, adding air quotations around 'family'.

"Awe, ok Roxy." Axel teased.

"Don't…call…me…Roxy!" I yelled the last word, and as I did so a pile of clothes in a hamper at the end of Reno's computer desk burst and clothes went flying everywhere. Axel made a face that told he was trying really hard not to laugh, and Zexion was covered in Reno's clothes seeing as he was the closest to the hamper.

"I did not do that on purpose." I said to no one in particular as my defense.

"You sure Rox…Roxas?" Axel almost called me Roxy again, but refrained himself thinking I may just do to him what I did to the clothes.

I flicked my wrist in an attempt to concentrate, and raised a hand as the clothes all went back into the hamper neatly folded.

I heard Zexion say," Did you teach him that Axel?"

"No, he did it himself." Axel said back. I felt somewhat proud of myself for being able to do that one on my own the first try.

"So what do you have to explain to me Axel?" I said with another sudden burst of confidence.

"Oh yea, come on. Zexion, you stay up here." Axel ordered and went down the ladder.

I didn't't bother with climbing and just jumped. I landed perfectly with a soft thud on the ground. Axel looked at me for a minute, and then walked over to another one of the doors in his room. He went inside then beckoned for me to follow. I peered inside and saw nothing but a walk-in closet. Nothing out of the ordinary except for maybe the size. But what wasn't over-sized in this house?

Axel walked over and pushed his way through some clothes to find a rather large shoe box. He pulled it out and sat down on the ground. I sat across from him on the other side of the box, and he opened it. There was a stack of papers on it, some sort of small plastic guitar-pick looking thing, and a pair of advanced-looking headphones.

"That's where I put those!" He exclaimed and pulled out the headphones.

"I've been looking for these everywhere." He put them aside and pulled out the papers. He went through them quickly and set them in order. Then he handed them to me and told me to read them. I did as told and picked them up. I started reading and it took a while to get through the whole page.

They basically told me that there were a possible 30 levels of magic. Everyone started at 0 and worked their way up. They also said that it was hard to gain levels. One had to either undergo some massively difficult human experience (Example: Be forced to live out on the street for a year), stay one month in a forest in another dimension(...?), or kill over 1,000 heartless just to gain 1 level. Who are they kidding? I think it would be near impossible to get to level 30. It would take a whole lifetime to do so. And what's a heartless?

I needed more info, so I kept reading. After finishing it, I still didn't't know what a heartless was. I had found out that it listed the names of the powers one could possible have depending on their element, ones people could learn and specialties on some specific ones that rare people had mastered. There were many, and I could only remember a few.

I went out of the closet and found Axel concentrating on hooking up a complicated sound system. He was biting his tongue slightly and it was just barely sticking out of the side of his mouth. I had to admit, he looked pretty cute like that. I just couldn't help but stare at him shirtless making his concentrating face. I luckily noticed when he turned around to see me looking over at him. I blushed ever so lightly, and handed him the papers.

He went back into the room and pulled the guitar-pick looking thing out.

"Catch this." He said and threw it up in the air far away from me. My first instinct was to jump for it, but I stayed still and put my hand up. It stayed suspended in mid air.

"Ok." He grabbed for it and I pulled it back. I smirked at him and he reached for it again. He got it that time and asked me to hold it. He walked over to me and extended his arm. I took it in my hand and felt it. It felt soft and smooth almost like silk. It seemed to glow slightly in my hand and soon after he took it back. He tossed it behind him and walked back to the hole in the ceiling.


	4. Problem arises and falls

"Come on." He motioned for me to follow and we climbed back up the ladder. I took my seat next to Zexion again as Axel sat on the other side of him. Axel said something incoherent to Zexion and Zexion looked down at me.

"Really? Him?" Zexion said to Axel.

"Yeah I couldn't believe it either. Can you check it and make sure Zex? Please?"

"It is my job, isn't't it?" Zexion was still looking at me and Axel motioned for me to lie down. I did so and Zexion put his hands over me as they started glowing. I couldn't feel anything except sleep on the comfortable bed.

"Roxas, catch this again." Axel threw the pick up in the air and I got it almost instantly. It was, once again, suspended in air.

Axel raised his hand and tried to get it back, but all I felt was a slight pull. It was easy to keep a firm hold on.

I still felt slightly sleepy on the bed but looked over at Reno. He was looking over at me in astonishment.

"Bro, can't get it from a simple first-level?" He said, a smirk pulling its way onto his features.

Zexion was still standing above me with his glowing hands. Axel was still trying to get the thing back from me, but I didn't't really feel much more than some pulling.

I saw Reno put his hand up and help Axel. I could feel a bit more pull on it, but it was simple to keep a good hold on it. Soon Zexion wasn't looming over me and was saying something quietly to Axel. Reno hadn't't stopped staring at me as if expecting me to explode any moment or something.

"What's going on here?!" I said, sitting up on the bed.

"Wow, really?" Once again, everyone was ignoring me.

"So what's the verdict Zex?" Reno said from his deck chair. The other two looked over at him and Zexion said," It's true. He is really a level 8. He also knows the 'poser', the 'night shade', and the 'cold fire'. I can't believe it. This is seriously not possible."

I didn't't know what the hell was going on exactly, but I was confused again that day. I remember reading about those three things on the papers Axel had downstairs, but I couldn't remember what they were exactly. And plus, how did I get to level 8 when I didn't't even know about any of this stuff until today?

"Will someone _please_ explain this to me now?!" I guess I can't get heard around here without yelling.

Everyone jumped and looked back at me. I was standing up and felt ready to explode at any given time. It finally hit me exactly where I was and what I was doing. I still didn't't get who I was though.

"What are those 3 things? And how am I level 8 when I didn't't even know about any of this until today? I'm so confused." I said with a sigh and sat down still looking down.

I felt someone warm sit next to me. I turned and when I saw Axel sitting there, my heart seemed to clear up. He was softly smiling, but this time it was a real smile. I leaned over and wrapped my arms around his mid-section and could feel the heat radiating from him. It was comforting.

"Today has to have been one of the hardest in my whole life." I said mainly into Axel's chest. I felt him wrap his arms around me and I only seemed to bury my head deeper in his warmth.

"I know how that feels. We all had that day, but believe me, the first day is the hardest. It'll get easier from here. You have to trust me, ok?" Axel said which really calmed me down.

"I trust you." I had no idea what I was saying. I didn't even know him.

I finally smiled and pulled away from Axel. When I did, I felt instantly colder.

"I think you should go home and get some rest. It's been a long day." Axel said with a warm hand still on my shoulder. Now he reminded me of an over-protective mother.

I had completely forgotten about home. I was almost hoping I could stay here, but then thought about how ridiculous that sounded.

I sighed not wanting to get up because I was comfortable.

"Axel, can I see those papers again before I leave?" I asked.

"Sure. Back down we go. You coming Zex?" Axel looked over at Zexion who was still standing next to Axel. Zexion shook his head and glanced back at me as I went back down once more.

Once back in Axel's room, I glanced through the papers and made my way to the list.

Here's what it read:

_Night Shade: One who can disappear and evolve into shadows._

_Cold Fire: One who controls blue flames that emit no heat. To the human touch leaves a tattoo that soon enables one to control that person._

_Poser: One who can switch bodies and/or morph to another being._

I had to know what those meant before I went home.

"Ok, I'm done." I said and stacked the papers neatly back in the box.

"Hey, Roxas, do you want to stay over here for the night?" I heard him call from the other room.

"Yes!" I said a before he even finished and sounded like an excited five-year old.

I walked back into Axel's fire bedroom without blushing enough to notice. He looked over at me and I noticed he was playing a PS2. I looked over at the machine and then at the T. V. screen. It was on what appeared to be a title screen with the word "Okage" on it. I moved my head to the side again slightly. I seemed to do that a lot just out of habit. I wonder if Axel notices…

Wait, why am I thinking this in the first place? It's not like I actually know the redhead. Still...

Chapter 4

_Axel's POV_

Little blondie walked over still looking slightly excited. I took a quick glance back at him over my shoulder and just caught him tilting his head to the side. I don't think he realizes he does it, but it's goddamn cute. I love it when he does that.

I turned back to my screen and pushed start. I began playing and when I looked back again a few seconds later, I didn't see him anywhere. I looked back to the screen and yelped as I saw a flash of blonde in front of me. I fell back onto the floor as he began laughing hysterically.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I said and began laughing as well. Roxas sat down next to me and watched me play for about an hour in absolute silence. Roxas seemed pretty into it. I wonder if it's because he likes the T. V.

"You wanna play?" I asked after seeing him completely engrossed in it.

He shot me a look that I could have molested him right there for. He made this child-like smile and his eyes seemed to light up as he looked at me. I found it absolutely adorable.

He played until my maid called us down to dinner. We went down and I assumed my parents weren't going to eat with us. They rarely do. I am usually stuck with Reno at the long-ass table. He can be a jack-ass when he wants to be.

This time I have blondie sitting next to me. He seems a bit intimidated by the food and the room. scratch that, he seems intimidated by the whole house.

We finished eating with nothing interesting happening and went back to the room. Zexion followed me and Roxy back to my room. I was the first to walk in, and I saw someone sitting on my bed. I turned the light on and saw a blonde looking over his shoulder at us. Zexion practically attacked him on the bed. I looked down at Roxas who was looking at them with a totally blank face.

"Demyx, you're back!" I said moving toward them. I caught a slight glimpse of them kissing from the side. When I looked back at Roxas he was still standing in the doorway.

"Who is that?" Roxas said to me while he was still looking at them on the bed. I don't think he could see what they were doing from the angle he was at.

"They're together. Demyx was forced to leave last month by his parents." That's all the blonde needs to know at the moment.

"Oh..." Simple answer from blondie.

"Maybe we should go upstairs to Reno's room..." I suggested. Roxas showed no resistance either.

We took the easier way up. All we had to do was go up the elevator, which proved easier than climbing a ladder.

Once to the top, I noticed another one of those odd looks from the blonde. It looked kind of like he was lost deep in thought. He can really confuse me sometimes.

"Axel, What level are you?" He looked up at me as the door opened and we stepped out into my brother's room.

"Me and my brother are level 5's, Zexion is level 6 and Demyx was level 4 last I checked."

"Oh..." He seems to like that word.

We went and sat on my brothers bed. He turned around and smirked at me. I could feel him pounding through my mind. That was his specialty. He could read minds as well as put thoughts in them or pull thoughts out. Like he was doing now. One time he was able to pull sleepiness from our teacher so we could sneak out. The teacher fell asleep right there on his desk.

"_You taking a liking to this one bro?_" I could feel the words more than hear them.

"_What's it to you if I am? _Don't _Do anything to him or say anything. You do and you fear for your life._" Anything he can do, I can almost do. But luckily, not vice versa. I am technically stronger and older than him even if we are on the same level. I can only say things like I just did. He can do a lot of other things like what I explained earlier.

"_Calm down. I'm not going to do anything unless you tell me to. Do you want me to do something?_"

"_Actually, could you see how he feels about me?_" I wasn't going to do this, but I want to know.

"_For what_" That jack-ass.

"_Name your price._" I think I'm going crazy.

"_I just wanted to see if you were serious about this. You sure you want me to? It might not be good._"

Roxas must think we're crazy. We are just staring at each other and he's looking back and forth from me to Reno.

I glance down at him and look back at Reno and nod. His eyes dilated and he focused on Roxas without blinking. Roxas looks over at Reno and seems to get lost in his stare. Roxas was sitting there like he was hypnotized. Reno snaps back into it and color returns to his eyes. I figure he's done and I look at him expectantly. He smiles at me and nods up and down a few times. Roxas is in the midst of trying to shake off his lightheadedness. (Sadly, I know this from experience.)

"_So?_" I say to him needing more than a smile and a nod.

"_I think there's something. I'm not sure if it's good or bad, but it's there._"

That really didn't help.

I looked over at Roxas who seemed to be concentrating on something. He tilted his head to the side slightly again (Which made him look so innocent) and pointed. Nothing happened when he did so and I was still wondering what he was trying to do.

"You need to relax. Here..." I said and moved behind him. I began rubbing his shoulders and he tensed up at first but then relaxed and seemed to be enjoying it.

"Now try." He repeated what he had done before (minus the head tilting thing) and the T. V. turned on. The news flashed on and Roxas smiled to himself knowing he had done something right this time without anything bad happening.

"_Breaking news! A woman has reported seeing a man burning another to dust with nothing more than a flick of the finger. We will have more after this!_" Said that creepy news lady no one likes.

I was staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the screen for about 2 seconds before making my way over to the hole in the ground.

"Zexion, Demyx, trouble!!" I got up and both of them were staring at me like I was crazy. I quickly repeated everything the reporter had said.

"Come on Roxas." I said. I was almost dragging him out the door and into my red Porsche.

"What's going on?" He asked looking more scared now than confused.

"Wait until we're on the road," I told him," Zexion, you drive, Demyx in front, Reno you stay here and see what else the news has to offer. Call me if you find out ANYTHING! Roxas, you get in back by me." I was barking out orders to everyone. Everyone easily followed my instructions and we were soon off on the road heading for headquarters.

_Roxas POV_

I was sitting in the back next to Axel before I had the chance to even be scared. I didn't know what was going on and before I knew it we were on the road.

"Where are we going?" I said and looked over at the redhead who seemed tense as he watched Zexion driving.

Axel sighed before saying,"One of us has gotten caught. Everyone available is supposed to report to headquarters when this happens. We haven't had to go back there for years now."

Everyone got silent at this. I decided to just sit back and wait until we arrived at where we were going.

We pulled up behind other countless cars. Soon we were all in this sort of large parking lot place. Other people were streaming out of cars and into this large white castle. We got lost in the crowd but somehow stayed together. I followed Axel and the others up into this big room that almost looked like a school auditorium (If it weren't so white).

Most sat down but others stood while even more people were still pouring in. I couldn't believe how many people there were here. All looked like normal people except a few were showing off their powers. A man dressed in black with long white hair stepped out onto the stage and asked for everyone to be quiet. He looked strange and oddly familiar, like I had seen him before.

He began by clearing his throat and asking everyone to be quiet.

"I assume everyone knows why we are here by now, and would like to ask anyone who knows anything about who had done this would you please come tell me now? Anyone?" The whole room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. I literally did as well.

I saw some girl about my age stand off to our left about 5 seats away. Everyone turned to look at her. I see why as well. She was beautiful. She was a redhead with a short pink mini-skirt and a matching shirt. She almost seemed to fly down the steps, like she had wings of some sort. She glided right up on stage without ever moving her feet.

"Wha-?"I began as Axel cut me off.

"11th grade levitation. It's not simple to learn, but it is quite rewarding once you master it."

I turned back to the girl on stage saying something to the man. He got this look of astonishment and then satisfaction and he moved back to where everyone could hear him.

"We have found who has revealed our secret. I am going to handle it personally as soon as possible. Now all we have to do is clean up this little mess and be thankful it wasn't a larger problem. Those of you who have had the misfortune to have been here before know what we are about to do. Everyone, if you would please lend us your power, we can fix this easily and you may all leave."

"Roxas, just do what everyone else is doing, ok?" He looked down at me and I nodded.

Right then everyone started putting their hands up reaching up. All hands began glowing as I put mine up as well. I could feel all the energy building up in the room. It was pulsing and throbbing my whole being. It was as if it were a living, breathing thing. Within a second, there was a large glowing ball hovering above us like a sun. It wasn't warm, but it was bright and glowing. I began feeling lightheaded. it felt as if all my molecules were being put to work and getting tiered. As soon as I felt as if I were going to pass out, the glowing thing above us scattered and exploded like a firework. The pieces of it seemed to go through the walls and dissolve above us.

"What was that?" I asked Axel.

"That is how we solve things. It goes and erases the memory of everyone who knew about the 'incident' except us. The man who exposed us is going to lose all of his powers and memories of ever having them. That's the punishment."

"Oh." I didn't have anything else to say.

"Would everyone who hasn't been here before please stay after? I like to meet all new magic-users."

"That's you Roxy." Axel said.

"I said don't call me Roxy!" I snapped back at him.

He seemed a bit surprised for a second. I don't think he realized he called me Roxy until after he said it. Zexion and Demyx stood and said they'll be waiting for us out in the car. That left me, Axel and a few other people who I assumed hadn't been here before either. Everyone got up and went forward to the stage.

People were shaking hands with the white haired man and talking to him and he held the same fake smile the whole time. Axel and I were the last ones left in the room after standing around for about 5 minutes waiting for everyone else to leave.

"Hello. I'm Xemnas. Who would you be?" He said.

"I'm Roxas..." I said timidly.

We walked up to him and I shook his hand. He looked down at me and I saw something flash in his eyes. I couldn't identify it because it was gone instantly, but it was there.

"Axel, would you please leave for a minute? I'd like to talk to Roxas here privately. I'll send him out as soon as we're done."

Axel nodded before giving me a 'watch out' kind of look. I watched him walk out of the room before turning back to Xemnas.

"Son, I'm going to get right down to business. Do you have a girlfriend?" He and I looked at him questionably.

"N-No." I stuttered.

"Good. Are you with Axel?" As soon as he said it, I got beat red. But no, I wasn't.

"No!" I yelled a little to soon.

"Ok then. Your going to go out with me. I took an interest in you when I saw you coming down here." That took me by surprise.

"I c-can't, sir. First, I-I'm a m-minor. It w-would be against the l-law." I stuttered through the whole thing! Sheesh.

"Fuck the law. You're going out with me. I'll see you at 7:00 on Saturday. You can leave."

I just stood there not being able to move. A guy I just met a minute ago said we're going out. Could this day get any weirder? At least he doesn't know where I live. Wait, does he know where I live? That thought scared me too much, so I just stopped thinking about it.

I started walking out but as I did so, Xemnas said,"And don't tell anyone about this. Especially Axel." I turned to look over my shoulder and nodded slowly. I turned back around and kept walking. I opened to door to leave and Axel fell over on me. From the place he was, I could tell he had been trying to eavesdrop.

"So what all did you hear?" I asked nervously.

"Nothing. Goddamn thing is soundproof." He said (I don't think he cared I knew he was listen to us. Not that I actually cared, but usually that makes a person feel awkward knowing someone caught them. Doesn't it?)

He sat up as I stood. He stayed down on the floor looking up at me. I offered a hand and he took it. He stood but didn't let go of my hand.

"So what did you two talk about in there?" He said in a most unusual voice. It was softer and quieter than his usual voice.

"Nothing important." I said nervously.

"Are you ok?" He got a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine. What would make you I'm not?" I said hurriedly and obviously suspiciously.

He gave me an 'are you crazy' look and I looked down We started walking out the large parking lot. I hadn't given a second thought to him holding my hand the whole way out. It seemed natural like just moving your fingers. We got back to the car and saw Zexion and Demyx getting pretty...heated. Axel stopped beside me and chuckled slightly. He let go of my hand and walked over to them. I followed behind him and peeked in when he opened the door. Luckily everyone was still clothed, but other than that it was pretty...awkward.

They both froze and looked over at us.

"Break it up you two." Axel said as he closed the door and got in to drive. I got in the passenger side. By the time I was in the car, Demyx and Zexion were sitting on opposite sides of the backseat looking out the windows. I smiled slightly to myself forgetting completely about the thing with Xemnas. Does anyone else think this day can get any weirder?


	5. Photoshoot

_Axel's POV_

We drove back to my house, left Zexion and Demyx alone in my room (Thank god the walls are soundproof), and Roxas and I watched a movie. I let blondie look through my movies. Oddly, he chose Tuck Everlasting. My blondie likes love stories? Kinda creepy but I'll be sure to keep that information for later use.

It was kinda weird. I haven't seen that movie but I own it. that's the case with a lot of our movies. Reno likes creepy love stories while I prefer the horror ones. We watched Tuck Everlasting and by the end, I bawling like a baby. I hate to admit it, but it was a sad story and I was crying in the end. Roxas said he did the same thing the first time he watched it too. Once I stopped crying, we went up to see if the two upstairs were...done.

That's my summary of what happened after we got home. I headed for my room and opened the door slightly. Once I didn't hear anything, I figured it was safe to go in and opened the door completely. Roxas was right behind me and when we got in, they were sleeping like babies. I'm pretty sure they weren't clothed, but they were covered and I really didn't want to know. I picked a game off one of my many shelves and silently went back out to the living room we were in. Roxas followed me like a dog the whole time.

"Axel, I haven't seen any of your powers yet. Show me." He said randomly while I was busy trying to set up my game system.

I was plugging it in and suddenly I felt a sharp pain go through my whole body. My hand felt like it was burning. (It must be bad if **I **could feel it.)

"Holy Shit!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I let go of the outlet and fell back.

"Are you alright?" I think that's what he said. I blacked out then.

I noticed two things when I opened my eyes. First, I was looking at a white ceiling. Next, I was laying down. After about a minute, I felt my senses all return. I had a major headache that I figured to be more a migraine than headache. And there was something on my stomach. I looked down and Roxas was in a chair leaning over on me. He was sound asleep. I moved around a bit and he fluttered his eyes open. He made a slight 'mm' noise and sat up rubbing his eyes. (He looked so innocent)

"Axel?" He said noticing I was awake.

"What happened?" I could remember some of it, but not much.

"You got shocked from the outlet in the wall." I could have told him that...

"And?"

"And I took you here; Twilight Town hospital. My dad says your hand got pretty messed up."

"Your dad?" Uh...

"Yeah. He works in the ER." Oh...That was unexpected.

"Oh.......Ria!" I yelled as loud as I could. Roxas jumped and almost fell out of his chair.

"Ria?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, right. You don't about them yet. Ok. Everyone is assigned what they call a whitelighter. Whitelighters are like guardian angels for people like us. Ria is mine. You probably don't know yours yet. Most people don't know who theirs is for at least a month." I forgot I didn't tell him about that. Whitelighters are after those 'papers' that Roxas looked at earlier.

"A'right." He accepted that a lot quicker than I thought he would. Right that second Ria showed up. Little blue marble-looking things swirled around a bit and she was standing there looking as 'Ria-ish' as ever. She is a long black haired woman with angelic features. She was wearing a slinky black dress that barely covered everything.

"What the hell?!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Sorry Roxas. It's called orbing. It's how whitelighters get around. Did I mention I was sorry?" I said and made a slight wincing face.

"Ria, this is Roxas. And could you please?" I continued and lifted up my arm. It was wrapped up and she unwrapped it carefully. This took a few seconds and I was defiantly not expecting what I saw under the cloth. My hand was singed and almost completely black. It was luckily still in shape but I could barely move it.

"What did you do this time? Overpower an attack. No, tried to light a building on fire and missed sounds more like you." She said and held a slightly glowing hand up to mine. I felt a massive tingling in my burnt hand. Like when your foot falls asleep and when you move it again. It goes warm then cold and finally feels like a million mini needles poking you all at once all over the foot. It felt like that only my whole arm was really warm.

"No," I said snottily, "I was trying to plug in my playstation and got zapped," I turned to Roxas while Ria was still working on my hand, "This isn't the first time my house has done this to me either."

Ria finished up before I turned to Roxas and said," The first time was when the cook was trying to teach me to...Well...Cook. The oven wouldn't turn on so I cooked it with my bare hands. Heh. Then I was trying to use the blender and it shocked me like this. The last time I got shocked by my house I was watching T. V. and clicked the remote when it got me. I don't see how, but it hurt."

Roxas didn't say much after that. Ria claimed she had to go and left. I think the only thing Roxas said after she left was 'Come on let's go.' Right then it dawned on me. How were we going to get out? I can't tell the doctors that my burn magically disappeared.

"It's alright. I'll talk to my dad." He said and left. I was left lying on the bed. I had to go to the bathroom and stood. I hate those stupid robe things. They always get in the way and come undone easily. I went and did my business and was getting ready to find my clothes. I had my hand on the door handle when I heard a nurse come in. I listened to her knock on the door before saying." I'm going to the bathroom."

How the hell was I supposed to explain my non-burnt hand? I started searching for something to cover it up when I found the same exact bandages that I had woken up with. I rewrapped my hand and part of my arm before walking out to the hospital room. The first thing I saw was an overly-chipper girl in a blue uniform smiling up at me. She was literally looking up at me. She had to have been about a foot and a half shorter than me. I laughed to myself as I smoothly walked back to my bed with the crunchy pillows.

"How is the hand doing?" She said in a voice to match her chipper face.

"It's fine. You can leave now." I said in a desperate attempt to get her out before she unwrapped my hand.

"All I have to do is take your vital signs." I still don't know why she needed to do that. It's just my hand, I didn't have a heart attack or stroke or anything that involved my heart.

"With what?" I said sarcastically and she turned around with a worried face. She looked more like there was a dying patient behind her. Obviously she had just forgotten the blue machine-thingie. I never liked those things.

"I'll be right back." She said without turning around. Just as she was leaving Roxas walked back into the room. He had a sly smile on his face.

"Hey. I talked to my dad and he says you can just leave. He'll check you out." Right after Roxas said this something dawned on me.

"These nurses are pretty stupid. I just noticed I rewrapped the wrong hand." I said and we both started laughing. I saw my clothes sitting over in front of what looked like a closet inside a bag. I got up and took them with me back over to the bathroom. I walked out wearing tight light blue jeans with a lot of tears in them and a black shirt with fishnets that went from my elbow to my hands.

"How do I look?" I said and opened my arms as if to show off what I was wearing.

"Like an asshole." He said and smirked. I threw my robe on him playfully.

I looked up at the time on our way down a hallway and broke into a worried run.

"Shit Roxas! I'm going to be late!"

"For what?" He yelled back at me from behind. (That didn't sound right when I thought it...) He was running a lot slower than I was so he was behind me.

"My job." I said as I burst through the door. I ran straight to my car and got in. For about a split second I wondered how my car got here then just figured Roxas had driven it here.

"What's so important about getting there on time?" He asked when he was in and I was starting the car.

"My photographer is very picky about the time. He has to take his pictures the exact second he wants them. But he takes the best pictures in town if he gets them on time. I don't get it though. I think it's just a superstition that he believes or something." I said and began driving fast again. I was speeding past corners and going about twice the speed limit. Of course, we got stopped.

A man came up and told me I was speeding and asked for my licence and registration. I had to get going or else I was going to be late. I began to feel warm and let my power build in my hand. I was ready to start a fire and pointed making the man into look the other way. I let loose some fire over in a vacant building on the other street.

"Fire!!" I yelled and the officer turned around and looked over at the burning building. He ran back to his car as we pulled out. I was laughing and Roxas sat there watching the whole thing. His mouth was open for a second but it instantly turned into laughter.

"The surest way to get rid of cops!" I yelled to Roxas who turned up the radio after he was done laughing. Nothing in particular was playing. There was only commercials. I sharply turned a corner and Roxas got shoved into the door before I came to a sharp stop.

I looked up at the radio and saw I had five minutes to get in, get dressed, and be posing for my photographer. I can never remember any of their names though.

"Come on!" I yelled and was out of the car and into the gray building within seconds. A few people asked some questions and I just ignored them walking right past. I walked past 3 different sets with other people posing like idiots before getting to the one I requested. It's the biggest with more space and a nice sized room for me to use. Everything was set up with a mural of the beach behind us and sand layed out with a beach chair sitting on top. One of the people walking around actually found time to toss me the clothes I was supposed to wear.

"I'm not late yet." I told the person who handed me the clothes. Swimming trunks I should say. The beach scene gets so old. I was supposed to do an add for a sun tan lotion or something. I turned and saw Roxas following behind me like a stray dog. He even looked confused and lost.

"Someone get him a pass!" I yelled and was handed one of the necklaces with the little plastic pass by another random person.

We were walking towards my room when I finally handed Roxas the pass thing.

"If you ever need me and I'm not at home, this is where I'll be. And stay right here. I'll be out in a sec." I said as we got to the door to my room. Roxas nodded.

I went in and in exactly 20 seconds I was back out in a pair of swimming trunks. I luckily had a nice even tan which actually looked pretty good if I do say so myself. I caught Roxas staring at me when I walked out.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." I told him and he glared at me.

In the background I heard someone yell, "We're shooting!" Out to me. I got sprayed by one of those light mist spritzer things to make some sort of sweaty look.

I spent about the next 20 minutes posing listening to 'less neck' or 'more shoulder' while Roxas just sat down nearby and watched.

"Reload!" He called and walked away. I looked over at Roxas looking down at the ground. I casually walked over to him and sat down.

"What's up? Are you ok?" He looked up at me.

"Yeah. I'm just going to miss this when I get home." He said his gaze going back don to the floor.

"Miss what?" I asked innocently.

"The rich life." He said and laughed half-heartedly.

"Roxas, do you have a job?" I randomly asked him.

"Not anymore..." He said still not looking at me.

I 'oh'ed and got up. I walked over to my photographer who was standing around waiting for his coffee or something stupid like that.

"Hey, you see the blonde kid?" I asked getting all quiet and leaning in. I pointed to Roxas who was too busy looking down to notice me pointing at him.

"What about him?" He said to me in a weird accent.

"Do you think you could use him? He needs the money and he's my friend." I said and made a little pouty face.

"Him? Hmm...I think we could. He's got nicely sculpted features and he's got that subtle look about him. But I'm going to need something from you for this little favor." He said not taking his eyes of Roxas.

"No pay for me today." I offered.

"Done." He said and smacked my arm softly.

"But you're paying him for today." I called as he turned around to drink his coffee.

"Whatever." He said not turning around.

The photographer guy asked for matching swimtrunks to the ones I had on. He got them within 3 seconds and handed them to me. I smiled brightly and took them over to Roxas.

"Put these on." I told him chipperly and threw them at him. He took them off his face and eyed them curiously before looking up at me.

"Welcome to your new job!" I said and shot him my 'deadly' smile.

I watched his eyes light up as he jumped up with his mouth open and a quite large smile plastered on his face.

"Seriously!!" He yelled more than asked and I nodded. He leaned over and hugged me. I could feel my face heating up. Actually I could feel my hands heating up just as much as my face. Everyone who was walking by looked at us awkwardly. Roxas let go and I made a hand gesture toward my door. He went in and came out wearing the same thing I was. He was still smiling showing off his perfect teeth.

"Come on guys. We don't have all day." I heard someone yell to us.

"Shall we?" I asked in a fake accent. Roxas came up and followed me back up to the beach set. It had been expanded with another beach chair and more palm trees. They had to spritz-down Roxas too who started choking on the misty water. I was laying on the other chair laughing. I could hear what's-his-name snapping pictures but I didn't care. We were having fun. There was absolutely none of the posing like there was the first time. For once, no one was telling us to 'tilt your chin' or 'bend your leg more'. They just let us loose to have fun. Toward the beginning, I flicked my hand over and turned on the radio which soon blasted over the intercom. There were a few commercials before Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy came on. One of my favorite songs of all time. I got up dancing while Roxas stayed sitting in the chair. I was dancing awkwardly because I didn't know how while Roxas laughed to the point where he fell out of his beach chair into the sand. My photographer was just snapping away pictures.

I got Roxas up and made him dance with me. We were both dancing dorkily up on the fake sand but we were having a blast. The song ended all to soon and we sat down right on the sand. We posed for a few pictures just being silly. The last one we took was both of us giving each other bunny ears with our heads leaning toward each other smiling like idiots. What's-his-name called it a wrap and walked off again. I flicked my arm which turned the radio off making it seem quiet. Even though there were people all talking and yelling at once, it seemed instantly silent. Roxas and I fell back onto the sand I was panting a little from laughing.

"That was so cool!" Roxas said looking over at me. We were about 3 inches apart. I leaned in and kissed Roxas. Nothing big, just one innocent peck. He didn't respond or move at all, but he didn't shove me off or anything like that either. I pulled back and he smiled sweetly leaning in and kissing me again. This time it was a little more than just a little peck. For about the first second, I was sitting there not moving out of surprise but quickly pushed back. I felt his hand move up to my hair and I moved mine back behind his neck. I opened my mouth slightly to see what he would do. He, of course, did what I had expected him to. He shoved his tongue into my mouth and was moving it around exploring it. I noticed he tasted like some sort of candy or something sweet.

"Break it up you two. It's time for you guys to go home." I heard and instantly jerked away from Roxas looking down at my photographer. I looked back up at Roxas who was still looking down with a red face. He swallowed and stood up without looking at me.

We walked into my room together. There was nothing much in it but clothes and limited furniture. The clothes overruled almost everything. I would have to get someone in here to clean up sometime.

"I'm...Sorry about that Roxas." I said hesitantly as he began getting undressed. He hadn't looked back up at me yet, so I obviously figured he was mad. He looked up at me when I said his name and shyly smiled.

"We should do that again sometime." He said cockily with his head slightly to the side. He was completely undressed and getting his clothes back on. I had only been looking at his face directly but when my eyes traveled southward my mouth fell open. He turned back toward me and saw me with my mouth wide open. I was still in the swimming trunks to distracted to do anything.

"What?" He innocently asked, pulling his pants on. I shut my mouth and swallowed. There was no way I could get dressed now. I had a massive hard-on and was not going to show that to Roxas by any means necessary.

I couldn't help but toy with him though because I said, "Nothing. Just my Foxy Roxy." He blushed and pulled his shirt up over his head. I grabbed my clothes and ducked into the nearest bathroom to change. It was one of those filthy public restrooms with spray paint all over the walls and random things written in the stalls. I changed as quickly as I could trying not to touch anything too dirty and walked back out. Roxas was sitting on a bench near-by and stood when I came out. Things had died down and there wasn't really many people left. I usually work on nights more than days because I have school.

"Ready to go home?" I asked him. He nodded in reply.


	6. Aunt Brittany's

_Roxas's POV_

On the way back to Axel's it began raining. Hard. Axel claimed he was hungry on our way back to his house and the only place open at 1:00 in the morning was Taco Bell. I told him we should have waited until we were back at his place and he could eat freaking caviar or some other highly expensive food. We pulled up to the almost empty parking lot and went inside. It was a typical set-up. The theme was a Mexican thing with soft oranges and blues and reds. The walls were a quiet kind of orange and the tables were a worn red. There were tables with chairs around the room and counter-islands in the middle with stools. There were 3 people in line that were all ordering together. There were bright lights over all the tables that were causing light to spew out into the darkness right outside the windows. There wasn't much to see out of the windows. There a few street lights visible but they were all faded and in weird shapes like looking through a waterfall.

Axel and I walked up behind the other people and looked up at the menu.

"Remind me why you wanted to come here of all places?" I asked him quietly while he was scanning everything back behind one of the workers.

"One, this was the only open place and two, this stuff seems more real than what we have at home. What do you want to eat?" He said back to me.

I pointed to a bean burrito and asked for some curly fries as well. The others ordered and stood off to the side. Axel stepped up and ordered my things and then ordered himself some spicy fajitas and a large soda. We moved over and sat down at the closest table. We were sitting beside a window and I looked outside. There were surprisingly a lot of people walking around for this time of day. I saw a group of girls that I recognized from our school walk by. Actually they more stumbled by. They appeared to be overly drunk and were coming up toward the door. Axel looked at me and then followed my eyes outside. He went all rigid and looked uncomfortable. There were 2 blondes, a redhead and a brunette.

"Oh god. Here THEY come. They are such bitches. I hate them." Axel said.

"They are. I used to date the blonde one in front. She was the last person I dated too..." I admitted and looked down sheepishly.

"Really? I used to date the other blonde one. The one with the weird hair antennae-things. That was a long time ago. She was the last girl I ever dated." He said looking over at me looking down.

They came in and a bell rang signaling that someone was here. I could name all but the brunette. The one in front was Naminé and the next was Larxene. I didn't know Axel dated her. Then Kairi came in and behind her was the brunette.

"Roxas." Naminé said with ice practically dripping from her words.

"Naminé." Roxas said glaring daggers at her.

"So you went gay? Smart idea. No way you were ever going to get a girl." She said slurring her words together to sound like one long word. The other girls were standing behind her teetering a little and leaning on each other noticeably.

"What about you? I haven't seen you with any guys for a long time now. You're always around the drunk Shit over there. And aren't you guys underage?" I asked her.

"So the Fuck what? We were just at The Spot. It's the best place in town. You guys have got to check it out. Take your faggot friend." I think that's what she said. I could barely understand it.

"Don't call Axel a faggot!" I yelled at her and stood up getting face-to-face with her.

"Axel? I know you would love that place." Larxene spoke from the back.

"I just did." Naminé said after Larxene was done talking to Axel.

"Fuck you!" I said to her face.

"No, Fuck you. Actually, have him do it." She said drunkenly gesturing to Axel who was sitting there looking like he was ready to explode.

"You wanna go Bitch!?" I yelled at her.

She didn't say anything after that. Instead, she punched me. For a girl, she had one hell of a right hook. In reply, I punched her in the gut. I could tell I got her in the solar plexus because she keeled over down to her knees. Axel burst out laughing until the other 3 tried to get in to get to me. I instinctively raised my hands in defense and all 3 of them went 4 feet off the ground and hit the wall with a loud crash. They all fell at the same time knocked out.

"Shit Roxas!" Axel jumped up and ran over to them. I looked over toward the register to see someone coming out of the back to see what the noise was. Naminé was back up and kicked my feet out from underneath me when I was looking at the person coming out of the room.

"Axel!" I yelled over to him as he saw the woman coming out of the room. He flicked his arm and sent a few pots and pans off the nearby shelves and she turned around going back to the things flying off the shelves before she saw the 3 girls and me on the floor. Axel was tending to the other girls when I dragged Naminé out of the building and into the small alley between Taco Bell and the old worn down building next to it. I don't think there was anything in that building though.

"Let's do this." She taunted.

I couldn't feel anything other than hate right at that moment. I was so mad at everything. I hated her, I hated my mother for leaving us, I hated me. I hated everything at that moment and I took it out on her. I couldn't control what I was doing. I just began pounding and hurting. I felt like someone else needed to know what my life felt like constantly. That's what I felt all the time. And then I realized that I wasn't like that around Axel. I paused while she was cowering beneath me and could feel something building inside me. I felt something buzzing in my hand. It was like something was vibrating in my hand. I opened my fist and saw something blue in my hand. It was dancing about like it was a person. I noticed it was a small piece of blue fire. It was a dark blue, but it was bright.

'What the hell is this?' was the first thing that came to mind. I remembered the thing I read earlier and move the fire in my hand to her wrist. She cried out as if I had lit her whole body on fire then abruptly stopped. She fell limp underneath me. The fire went out in my palm and I stood. I was looking at what I had just done. There was a small black dot where I had touched her with the fire. I was just standing there in the rain watching her. My hair was soaked and my clothes were dripping all over. She was the same only on the ground.

"Roxas??" I heard softly from behind me. I turned slowly and looked up at Axel who was standing there staring at me. He had a sympathetic look on his face.

"Axel..." I said so quietly I was pretty sure he couldn't hear me. Especially over the rain. I walked over to him and wrapped my wet arms around him. He did the same obviously not caring about getting wet. We got into his dry car and he drove off.

"What happened to the other girls?" I asked him quietly and he flinched in his seat.

"They were just waking up when I walked out. I'm sure they'll find Naminé." He answered. I turned back to the road.

We drove home in silence.

_Axel's POV_

We got back to my house to find Zexion and Demyx still asleep just as they were before I was shocked.

"I think I'm going up to bed..." I said and yawned almost on cue and started walking out.

"Where do I sleep?" He asked quietly. He hadn't said much after the incident with Naminé.

"You can sleep on the couch, one of the guest rooms or in my room." I said turning around without stopping. I accidentally tripped up the stairs when I was looking at Roxas. I stumbled and fell on my knees standing up as soon as possible. I looked over at Roxas who had a smirk telling me he was trying not to laugh.

"Where's the guest room?" He asked when I had regained my composure.

"5th room on the left down that hall." I stated and pointed down a hallway opposite of the staircase.

He nodded and walked away. I headed up to my room. I didn't bother changing. I was dead tired. I just layed down and was asleep the moment I hit my bed.

I woke and sat there for a little while. My eyes opened a bit and then were completely open within seconds. Sadly, I wake up easily and am almost instantly awake when I first get up. I was just sitting around for a few minutes hoping I would fall back asleep, but soon gave up. I got up and went downstairs. I went into the kitchen and made a hot pocket for breakfast. I looked over at the clock on the oven. It read 3:36 AM. I looked over at the house phone which said 4 NEW MESSAGES. I click on the first one.

_Hey, It's mom. What's going on? Where are you?_

The other two were from some person from the school that thinks he's my friend but I don't even remember his name. The last one was this:

_Hey Axel, it's Brittany. I'm having some people over. We were wondering if you could come. We got some stuff for you...Hope to see you soon._

I clicked another button to make it repeat the time the message was taken. Ten minutes ago. I wondered if Roxas would like our parties. He seemed more like the guy who's never tried anything fun. I walked down the hallway to the room I told him to go into and knocked slightly on the door. I didn't get an answer, so I slowly opened the door and peeked in. Roxas was sitting up on the windowsill with his head on the glass. He was just staring out the window.

"Roxas?" I said quietly. He jumped and looked over at me.

"What are you doing up?" He said apparently surprised that I was here.

"I should ask you the same thing." I said stopping about 2 feet away from him.

"Just...Thinking." He said, looking back out the window.

"Oh? About what?" I asked and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"About Naminé." He said looking out the window. I doubt he could see much outside other than lights. It was really pouring outside and the window was just a sheet of water going down the glass.

"Oh..." I said, not knowing what to say.

"I mean...it felt so right. I know it was wrong now, but then it seemed like it was the right thing to do. It seemed natural." He said not making eye contact with me. We sat there for a long time in nothing but silence. But it was a comfortable silence.

"Axel?" He asked so quietly I could barely hear him.

"Hmm?"

"Does that mean I'm evil?" He said looking my right in the eye. I opened my mouth to say something but shut it again. I got up and went over to him. I got down on my knees to become get to eye level with him. (Large window, low windowsill.)

"You are not evil. You are the nicest person I know, and I've only known you for a few days now. There is no way in hell you are anywhere close to evil." I told him not taking my eyes off him; I didn't even blink.

"Thank you Axel." He said and hugged me. It only lasted for a second and he was gone way before I wanted him to let go.

"Hey Roxas, my friends are having a party tonight. They wanted to know if I could come. Would you want to go with me?" I said after standing up again. He smiled and nodded.

_Roxas's POV_

After Axel offered to take me to some party, we went out to the living room. I sat down on the expensive couch as he went back into the kitchen. He came out carrying a hot pocket and sat down next to me. He said we'd leave right after he was done eating. I sat and watched him eat half of it giving me the other half. It surprised me that he had something like this in his freezer. I expected a lot more expensive things. Like gourmet food or something.

We left soon after for whoever's place we were going. I didn't quite know where we were going, but it wasn't to far. About a 10 minute drive when the traffic was good. Or nonexistent, I should say. We arrived to a blue 4-plex. There were 4 houses each marked with a number on the door. We pulled up to the last one, number 4. It was a really nice neighborhood. The houses looked all nice. I mean, the paint was new and not chipped or worn around the edges, there were neatly trimmed lawns and trees here and there.

I got out of the car and followed Axel up to a screen door. The other door was open and I could see a few people inside sitting on a couch. Axel knocked on the side of the door and a red-haired girl poked her head around the corner. She opened the screen door and hugged Axel asking him how he's been. Axel and her walked in getting into a conversation and I wasn't to far behind.

There was a small hallway when you first walked in. To the left was a door that lead into what I gathered to be the laundry room. A few feet ahead you walked in and there was a closed door on the right and the kitchen on the left. There were nice granite counters and diagonal counter-islands. There were toys all piled into a corner and on the black fridge there were colored alphabet magnets. I noticed the couch had 3 people on it and it wasn't a couch, it was a futon. There was a large flat screen TV up on a wooden table. There was a computer off to the side.

Axel went up and sat at the island-counters on a tall chair-stool thing. I came up and took a seat.

"Tony passed out about an hour ago and Jose is asleep in his room." The girl said to Axel.

"Come on, hit me up then." Axel said holding his hand out. She opened up one of the cupboards and pulled out a large green thing. She brought it out and set it down on the countertop. I looked at it and recognized it as a pipe. My mouth was open slightly but I closed it quickly. I hadn't ever smoked, but my parents and older brother did. I was used to it.

"Thanks." Axel said and reached over for it. The girl who got it out reached and got it first. She lit it up and smoked it, afterward handing it to Axel. He relit it and took a nice long drag himself. He was holding his breath in and offered it to me. I shook my head and he let his breath out in a large puff of smoke.

"You don't smoke?" I began to feel very awkward. I didn't know how to.

"I don't know how..." I said quietly and sheepishly.

"You're kidding." He said. I shook my head again and he grabbed my arm with one hand and had the pipe and a lighter in the other. He pulled me into a room and flipped a switch that made a light and a ceiling fan come on. The room was pretty dark. The sheets were red and black and the walls and the carpet was a smokey gray kind of color.

"You've seriously never smoked before?" He said. My heart was pounding out of embarrassment and my palms were getting sweaty. I shook my head again.

"Ok. All you have to do is suck when I tell you too. And then hold it in as long as possible. Ok?" He told me holding it up between us.

"Ok..." I said hesitantly. He held the thing up and I put my lips around the edge of it. He held the lighter up to the other end and lit it up.

"Suck." He said. I did as told and pulled in as much as possible. I could feel it stinging my mouth and it was almost burning in the back of my throat. I held it in as long as possible like Axel told me too, then let it out in my own puff of smoke. I felt a tickle in the back of my throat like a need to cough and started coughing up a fit. I knew about this too. I always saw my brother go into the coughing fit when he was smoking. Axel watched me until I stopped and could breathe again, and we went back out to the main room closing the door behind us.

"I didn't introduce you to everyone. That's my aunt Brittany. My uncle Tony is in the back room asleep. There's Johnny and Jesse." He said pointing to people around the room. Johnny was tall and skinny. He looked half asleep and didn't say anything to anyone. Jesse was a bit on the heavier side, but it seemed to suit him. He was wearing clothes with cool designs and stuff on them. He nodded my way to say hello.

"Amanda, Pat and Pie are outside smoking. I'm going to go join them. Wanna come Roxas?" I nodded before wondering if it was just me or he said that the guys name was Pie. I grabbed one of my sweaters and followed Axel out a glass patio door leading out to a little deck outside. There were black patio chairs and divider walls for the different houses. Axel pulled a pack of Marlboro's out of his pocket. He opened it and took one out. He offered it to me and I shook my head. I had a problem with smoking before and it wasn't a pretty sight. I had quit and hoped it would stay that way. Axel shrugged and stuck it into his mouth.

I looked at the other people sitting outside. There was a blonde girl leaning back holding a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. There were two other guys. Both of them wearing police hats. One was quite...Big. The other was skinny and had a police badge, a gun, the whole thing. Except the uniform. He was smoking a cigar and the big guy was just sitting there with them with a beer in his hand.

"How you been Axel?" The skinny one asked. Axel just nodded and shrugged.

"Who's this?" The big guy asked nodding to me.

"This is Roxas guys." He said.

"Hey Roxas, how's it going?" He asked.

"It's good." I said and noticed my throat was burning in the back. The big guy nodded swiftly.

Axel put out his cigarette in a bowl and asked,"Roxas, you want a beer? Or another hit?" I nodded and smiled. I felt like I belonged here with these people, even though I just met most of them. We walked back in leaving the others outside and Axel walked over and reached into the fridge pulling out a Keystone Light. He set it down in front of me where I had sat down on the counter. Then Axel walked over and sat next to me leaning over to get the pipe and the lighter. He lit it up and handed it to me still lit so I wouldn't have to light it. I put it up to my lips and sucked it in holding on the hole on the side. I had watched Axel do that and a least got that part right. My throat was really stinging during that one, but it felt good. I held in getting a chance to like, taste it. I let it out in a nice-sized puff of smoke.

I opened the beer and took a sip of it. It tasted like Shit, and I almost spit it out. I hadn't ever had a beer either. I set it down and Axel opened his. He started chugging it as quickly as possible. I felt my pocket vibrate and pulled my cell out. I flipped it open and saw a new text message from Jena. She was my friend from my old school.

**Whats up Roxy? **It read.

I replied with **Nt mch. Im out drinking. U?**

We got into a conversation while I was drinking more and more of that beer. I learned to do what Axel was doing and just try and chug it as quick as possible.

The conversation was this:

**Her: No Shit?! Ur drinkin!?**

**Me: Yup. Wat u doin?**

**Nm. Just chillin.**

**U wanna come over? U can come drink with us if u wnt.**

**Srsly? Hell ya!!!**

**K. C u in 5**

And that was about it. Jena was really cool. She was one of those girls who doesn't care what other people think of her. She's just herself no matter what anyone says.

"Axel, can we go get my friend Jena? I think she only lives about 5 blocks from here." I said over to him. He shrugged and looked over at Brittany. She nodded to me.

We went and picked up Jena. She lived in a 4-plex around here too. It didn't take more than 10 minutes to get there, get her, and get back. Jena was wearing her usual hoodie and faded black jeans. Her hair was a nice blonde with some dark red in it underneath. She was standing at the edge of her driveway when we picked her up.

We got back as Brittany was handing the green pipe to Amanda. She did it as we all sat down in the other 3 chairs. Jesse and Johnny were sitting on the couch talking and the other two were outside. The green thing was handed to me by Axel and I used it as he let out his breath in a large cloud of smoke. I did the same thing just kind of tasting it and breathing it in. It felt nice after a while. I handed to Jena who worked it perfectly. I could tell she had done it before. She handed it back to Brittany who just set it down going over the computer and logged on to Farm Town.

I picked up my half-drunken beer and just chugged it. I could feel the pot kicking in and felt all numb. My mouth was unbelievably dry and felt like cotton or something. I pinched my arm a bit and felt it, but didn't feel any pain. I could feel the coldness of my fingers but no pain. It felt pretty good. My head was getting a bit dizzy as I went to the fridge and pulled out another 2 beers. I handed one to Jena who opened it and took a few gulps. Axel had finished his second one and was grabbing for his 3rd.

Jena had at least 5 and Axel had about 7 or 8 and I had about 3. Axel, Jena and I went out for them to have another cigarette. Axel offered another cigarette to me. I was getting all dizzy from the beer, I figured. I accepted the cigarette. Axel held out a finger for me that had a small bit of flame poking out of his fingertip. He lit it for me. I found this amazingly funny and started giggling uncontrollably.

I only smoked about half of the cigarette and went back inside a few minutes before Axel and Jena did. Brittany was sitting on the computer doing something or another. I was really dizzy and I could tell I wasn't walking straight. I made it to the couch and sat down on the other side of Jesse. He was just sitting with his head back on the back of the couch. I could see that Johnny was out of it beside him. I don't remember anything after that. I remember feeling really sleepy afterward but that's about it.

I woke up to someone carrying me. I never actually opened my eyes, but I remember feelings. I remember feeling warm and the feeling of being dropped onto something soft. After that, I just fell back asleep.

I woke up again later and rolled over. I felt something with my foot. Actually I kicked something with my foot. I sat up and looked over behind me. Sitting up was a very bad idea. It felt like my head had suddenly hit a train or something. Massive instant migraine. At the exact same moment my stomach lurched and I got up and made a mad run for the bathroom. I remembered where that was. It was conveniently placed right beside the bedroom. I went in and heaved what I figured to be everything I had eaten in the past 24 hours. Once I was done, I was sitting on the ground with my head resting on the edge of the toilet seat. I was just sitting there concentrating like all hell on my headache.

I heard a small knock on the door. I heard it creak open and turned around slowly. Axel was standing in the doorway holding a cup of water smiling softly.

"You look like shit, Roxas." Axel pointed out the obvious; He held out the hand that had the water in it. I swished my mouth around a few mouthfuls and spit. I could hear something clink somewhat quietly, but my head pounding was the only thing I could think of at the moment.

"Thanks Axel." I said standing up slowly.

"Uhm...I think you should probably look in the mirror..." Axel said timidly. He walked over and steadily walked me over the sink with the mirror above it. My mouth fell open at what I saw.

"What the fucking hell!?!?!" I yelled making my head pound. I brought my hand up to my temples and started rubbing them.

There were 2 silver studs on the left and right in my bottom lip. There was a small diamond on the left side of my nose and a ring at the end of my right eyebrow.

"What the hell happened?" I yelled again turning toward Axel. My head was pounding again, but there were bigger things on my mind.

"You asked for them. Amanda did it for you last night." Axel said.

"You just let her?! I don't even remember anything about this." I said turning back to the mirror looking at my pericings.

"There's one more..." Axel said cautiously.

"...Do I really want to know where?" I asked looking at him seriously. He shook his head slowly.

"Fuck! My dad's going to kill me." I said holding my head in my hands.

I took another look in the mirror and walked out. I went back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. The TV was on but it was only showing a blue screen. I grabbed a remote and pressed guide. The list popped up. I started to look through it but soon got frustrated and just turned off the whole TV. I sat there for a few minutes wishing I could fall back asleep but that wasn't going to happen any time soon. So I walked out into the kitchen. Axel was the only other person awake. I looked over at the clock on the oven. It read 11:00am. No one probably fell asleep until well after 6.

Axel was standing in the kitchen smoking from the green pipe. He offered it to me after I sat down and I shook my head.

"It really helps the hangover. I promise you'll feel better." He said still holding it out with a white lighter. I pondered his words for a few minutes then took it and smoked. I handed it back to Axel.

"Axel, are we supposed to be smoking Brittany's pot?" I asked him while he was lighting it.

He took a hit then handed it to me before answering my question. "Well, this stuff's not hers. It's mine." He said cockily.

We passed it back and forth a few more times and he took out the leftover resin dumping it into this heart-shaped glass ashtray. He stuck some fresh stuff in it and took another hit. I was just beginning to feel it when I took my hit. I handed it to Axel who just set it down. He walked over to the computer and turned it on. I just sat there and watched him log on to Myspace and check his messages.

"Add me." I said. He went up to the search bar at the top and glanced back at me. I gave him my E-mail address and was the only one listed. He clicked on my name and the page popped up with flashing green and black lights. I began wondering why I had taken that layout. There were way better layouts out there. Then I looked at the saying on the right side of the page. It read 'why would anyone want to love me?' in blinking black and green. Axel clicked add me on the box underneath my picture. The picture was of me standing with the sun behind me. I was smiling softly but had an arm going up and behind my head giving me bunny ears.

"Who was making the bunny ears?" Axel asked looking back over his shoulder at me.

"I think it was Demyx..." I said cautiously. I wasn't sure and it was hurting my head to think to much about it.

"You know what that means don't you?" He asked grinning at me oddly. I shook my head back and forth a few times.

"It means that's how many hours until they want you in bed." He said and I made a weird face at him before giggling. I can't believe it, but I giggled like a freaking girl.

Axel was sitting there watching me for a few seconds and turned back over to the screen. He started doing something else and I was left sitting there starting to feel it. I was getting lightheaded and a bit twitchy. Random parts of my body like my arms and legs were twitching. It was getting rid of the headache though so I was happy.

I stood up and walked around into the main part of the kitchen. I was standing there for a few seconds before I realized I had forgotten what it was I had gone in there for. Axel was looking back over at me again and watching me as I stood there looking like a dumbass because I didn't know what I was supposed to be doing. He smiled and I remembered what I had gone into the kitchen for. I was hungry and wanted something to eat. I took a step over and opened the fridge door. There wasn't much in it bet I did find a few hot pockets in the freezer. I ripped one open and stuck it into the black microwave. I pushed the one and it started right up. I leaned up against the counter-island things and waited.

Axel was messing around with the computer trying to fix something with a farm or something as I reached behind me and grabbed the remote. I clicked the T. V. on and started going through the channels again. After about 20 seconds I remembered that I had already gone through them earlier and that none of the shows would have changed yet. Axel stood from the computer and walked over taking the remote that I was still holding in my hands. He sat down on a bed that was made in the living room from the futon. The cushion had been taken off and set on the ground. Axel was apparently the only one who slept out here. Unless someone had to work the night shift or something. It happens you know.

Something started beeping and made me jump. I looked over and the microwave had timed out. I got my hot pocket and sat down to eat it. Axel had decided on a show or movie or something called Marijuana Inc. I think it was a show. It showed random plants and interviewed people who owned thousands and thousands of plants. For what I could follow, it looked pretty interesting. I downed the hot pocket and watched the show with Axel for a little while. It got boring and Axel clicked the whole thing off.

I was sitting there all whacked out and wondering what in the world had possessed me to be here doing this. With fucking four new holes in my face! Axel looked over at me staring into random space and asked what was on my mind.

"Nothing interesting. Same old shit. You know?"

He nodded and looked around the room obviously looking for something interesting to do. He looked to his right and picked up one of those baby walker-stroller thing. He was pushing buttons and spinning little red things and playing with a baby toy. He set it down obviously realizing he had outgrown those when he turned 3.

"What do you want to do?" He asked without turned around.

I suddenly felt some sort of shiver go through my body and felt something really weird. And totally random. I felt....horny.

I smirked at him saying,"I know what I want." He turned to look over at me. I was making a face that I know made him aware of the bulge in my pants.

"And what would that be?" He said making the same face I was.

"I think you already know..." I said in a very....not-me voice.

"Oh really now?" He said and stood. I got up off my chair in the kitchen and walked over to him. I walked right up and pressed my body close to his. I put my hands on the sides of his small stomach as he moved his down to my ass. The next part was sad. He had to actually lean down to kiss me. I went up as far as I could comfortably but he still had to lean down. I felt so small right then that it was ridiculous.

We stayed like this for quite a while. It was like we had been glued together at the lips or something. I heard a noise in the kitchen that sounded like something had fallen off. I pulled away from Axel and looked over my shoulder at the kitchen.

"It's just the cat." He said right as I saw something black go from the kitchen to the bedroom. I looked back at Axel and pressed my lips back to his once again. I had forgotten that we were still standing and moved away from Axel again. I went down and we followed suit. We were laying so my back was to the kitchen and his was to the back door. I put my hand on his shoulder and leaned in to kiss him some more. He placed his hand on the front of my pants feeling me through the fabric. I drew in a soft breath indicating that I liked it. I could feel him smile.

My lips were hurting but I wasn't paying attention. The piercings on my face were hurting but I didn't care. I wasn't thinking about anything at that moment other than Axel. I could feel him as he brought his other hand down and began unbuttoning my pants. He reached his hand in sit being blocked by my boxers. I was beginning to go crazy waiting for him to move on and get to complete flesh. He smirked knowing he was tormenting me.

I heard something go 'thud' in the back room and Axel pulled away quickly. He pulled his hand out of my pants and leaned back turning on the television. I buttoned my pants back up and moved so I was on my back as well. The television turned on to another Marijuana Inc thing. Amanda walked out of the back room with her eyes half-lidded. She yawned and sat down at the kitchen counter-things. She grabbed a hand full of cheetos that was sitting on the counter.

"Morning sunshine." Axel said in a very sarcastic voice.

"Save the quips and pass the pot." She said in a very groggy voice. I could tell she was still half-asleep. Axel pointed over at the table and said,"Just bring it down here."

"Why don't you get it yourself?" She replied.

"Because it's my pot and you're not getting any unless you bring it down here." He said plainly.

"Good reason." She said and I laughed a bit. She grabbed the green pipe, a lighter with flame designs, and the bag of weed that was apparently Axel's. She came down and sat at our feet. Axel and I sat up.

"One more condition, Roxas gets green." He said looking at me.

"Whatever." She said. I was left sitting there wondering what green was. I watched her dump out what was left and fill it back up again. She packed it and handed it to me with the lighter.

Then's when I figured out what green was.

I used it and passed it to Axel. It went around our circle a few times and then was repacked. I got green that time as well. We finished that one and then all sat back watching the show. After a bit Amanda went and logged on the Internet. I put my head back feeling much like I was going to pass out and just sat there for a few minutes. I felt something warm poke my face and opened one eye seeing Axel's finger poking my cheek. I smiled at him and he smiled back. We just kind of sat there for a minute staring at each other in our stoned state. I heard Amanda say,"Awwww," and I turned around to look over at her. She had a soft smile and I could tell she wasn't feeling the hangover anymore.

We hung out for a while going our own ways. Axel walked over and picked up a pink camera off the counter.

"You want to see something interesting Roxas?" Axel asked me holding up the camera. I stood up and walked over at him. He turned on the camera and went to 'videos'. I saw a picture of me holding what looked like an ice pack and he pushed a button that made it play. I also noticed this was before I had gotten any of my piercings.

"Come on. I think I'm ready." I said sounding very robotic through the camera speaker.

"Alright. Come here." The camera swooped around to show Amanda sitting on the bed holding something small.

I watched myself sit down and then she went and stuck the needle in my lip. It went through and she waited a minute turning it a few times. Soon she pulled the needle all the way through and I could hear some 'Eww's coming from the others in the room. The needle went through and she stuck one of the sliver rings in my lip quickly. The video cut off right there and went back to the starting picture.

"Oh my god..." I said as Axel went through the videos and settled on one pushing the play button.

It started with Amanda asking, "Are you sure you want to do this Roxas?"

It moved over to me nodding. The next part was pretty disturbing....I watched me get that last piercing that Axel had been talking about earlier. I don't even want to go over what I saw in that video. My mouth was open almost all the way through it. Axel was being entertained by the look on my face watching that video. It finished with me zipping up my pants. Axel flipped through the videos some more until he found one that began with Brittany sitting on the futon with a dark blue helmet on her head.

"This is my helmet. It keeps me safe." She said a few times before it switched over to me and Axel dancing. Apparently Jesse had brought his Zune player and we had the music blasting. I couldn't make out what was playing but it was loud. Axel and I were dancing...Close. And I could hear people behind the camera whooping and yelling. Axel sat down and I starting doing what looked from that angle a lap dance. Axel put his hands on my hips which were moving and swaying to the music. That made even more people yell out. Jesse was the only one who wasn't in the video so I figured he was the one behind the camera. I watched Axel move me off of him and he stood. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up so I was standing pressed up against him. He took my hand and pulled me into the back bedroom. The video cut off as the door closed.

"Oh god..." I said.

Axel moved over to the next video which showed us both coming out of the bedroom laughing. We came out and bowed to the rest of the room indicating that we were just playing around. Everyone started laughing and I watched Pie pull out a twenty and waved for me to come over.

The camera was in the kitchen through the video. I watched myself walk over and get up straddling his hips on the futon. I started doing the same thing I had done to Axel but slower. I was there for about a minute before I had the twenty shoved down the front of my pants. I stood and got off him walking over to the camera saying I had just scored some money. It cut off right there.

"I can't believe this is me..." I said to Axel.

He replied with, "It was defiantly an interesting night."

He flipped through a few more and found one that started by looking at the clock. I heard Jesse say behind the camera, "It's midnight exactly and Axel and Roxas just went into the back room." The video cut off there and then the next one started with a clock as well. Jesse said, "It's 12:30 and they're still in there." That one cut off as well right after that. There was one more that started with a clock. Once again, Jesse started.

"It's 12:45 and they're STILL in there." He stated. The video moved over to everyone in the living room. Amanda, Pie, Pat and Johnny were all sitting there playing Rockband and Brittany was sleeping on the futon. It switched over quickly to the door to the bedroom opening and Axel and I walking out. Axel was wiping his lips off and my face was red.

"Ooooooh....What happened?" Jesse asked.

Axel smirked and nodded walking past the camera and went to the fridge.

"Will you tell me what happened?" He asked me.

I just smiled awkwardly and shook my head. Jesse started laughing. The video cut off there.

"I really don't remember that..." Axel said to me turning the camera and set it down.

"So what do you want to do today Roxas?" Axel asked grinning at me.


End file.
